Can't fight this feeling
by ad-steph
Summary: After what happened at the petrol station, everything came back to normal for Rig at the offshore oil station. Meanwhile Esteban, a french boy, is employed to work as a waiter in the bar where Rig and Bass have to habit to drink. One day the two males meet at Esteban's workplace not knowing that this event will change both of their lives. This a M/M story so don't like don't read.


**A/N : This is a DOA fan-fiction based on what happens after DOA5 events. Also this story is mainly about Rig and an Original Character. M/M pairing, don't like so don't read. Hope you'll like, and don't hesitate to comment. :)**

Summarize: After what happened at the petrol station, everything came back to normal for Rig at the offshore oil station. Meanwhile Esteban, a french boy, is employed to work as a waiter in the bar where Rig and Bass have to habit to drink. One day the two males meet at Esteban's workplace not knowing that this event will change both of their lives.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Starting again.**_

* * *

After all those events at the oil platform, Rig Donovan could have left to another place while the ninjas from the Mugen Tenshin Clan were looking for him. But no, the young man wanted to stay in this place because he felt home and he didn't wanna leave his only friend Bass Armstrong.

As usual, the two friends are drinking some beers in the bar after a long working day.

**Bass:** Ah... What a day huh?

The young man smiles at what his co-worker said.

**Rig:** Yeah... You have no idea.

The two men cheers and drink a bit as they watch some wrestling's match with a blonde girl who seems to enjoy showing her big breast. The young man snorts as he watches the match.

**Rig:** Such a bitch...

**Bass:** HEY! Don't dare speak about my Tina like this!

Rig arches a brow.

**Rig:** Tina? I thought Tina was your motorbike.

**Bass:** I named it after my daughter Tina.

As Donovan's son chuckles about what he heard, the old man, who seems really angry, stands up and snarls at Rig.

**Bass:** Find anything funny?!

Suddenly the bartender appears between both men, trying to calm them down.

**Bartender:** Please gentlemen, we already had a talk about it. If you wanna fight, then do it outside of here. I don't want you to scare the fresh blood.

**Rig:** Huh?

Showing his confusion, Rig sees a young man not far away from the three men.

**Bartender:** Don't worry Esteban, they don't always like this. They're our best customers.

Bass and Rig look intrigued at a thin male, maybe in his early 20s with short black hair and grey eyes.

**Bartender:** Gentlemen, let me introduce you my upcoming first employee.

**Rig:** Didn't know you were hiring someone.

The bartender shrugs.

**Bartender:** Well since that fighting tournament, and the fact that we hosted famous fighters, tourists enjoys being here and drink where their celebrity had fun.

Rig looks at the boy who still didn't say anything and looks lost, he doesn't why but he feels the want to protect and reassure him. The young man approaches to the new employee and shows his hand.

**Rig:** Nice to meet you, my name's Rig.

**Esteban:** Hi... I'm Esteban.

The boy takes Rig's hand and shakes it, which gives a weird feeling to the fighter as his hand leave those thin and delicate fingers. Suddenly Bass steps in front of Esteban and gives him a bear-hug which leaves the boy out of breath.

**Bass:** I'm Bass, welcome here buddy! You're gonna get used to see us! HAHA!

The bartender and Rig roll their eyes while Esteban gives a shy smile and nods firmly.

**Bass:** Wow, what a nod! You saw that?!

Rig couldn't help but chuckles at how stupid his friend sounded right now. The bartender put his hands on Esteban's shoulders and sighs.

**Bartender:** Don't worry young man, he's always like this when he sees new people coming here. Come here, I have to show you the rest before you start.

The bartender and Esteban leave before waving at the two fighters.

**Bass:** Poor boy, he must be lost around here.

**Rig:** Maybe... I wonder why someone like him would want to be there...

Bass shrugs, not finding any proper answer.

**Bass:** As long as he'll give me my drinks and doesn't make trouble, I won't care about his business.

Rig looks intrigued and doesn't stop staring at the new figure in the place.

**Rig:** Yeah... Maybe you're right. Come on let's go, tomorrow will be a tough day at work.

**Bass:** Ah man! Do you ever think about anything else than working and drinking beers?

**Rig:** Yeah, how much a bitch your girl is.

The young fighter laughs as his friend looks really angry.

**Bass:** DON'T DARE SPEAKING ABOUT HER LIKE THIS!

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Rig leads a totally pissed off Bass outside of the bar .

* * *

The day after, during the whole day, Rig couldn't stop thinking about this new boy who arrived recently. Why a boy who seems so fragile would lost himself in a place who is everything but safe. Without noticing it, he spent the whole day thinking about this innocent look on this boy and the beautiful accent he had while he said his name.

As the day is ending, Bass looks at him suspiciously while they're leaving their workplace.

**Rig:** What?

**Bass:** Well I know you don't like to talk too much during work and all. But you hardly said anything today! You seem... I don't know... troubled by something.

Rig snorts at what his friend said and shakes his head.

**Rig:** This is bullshit. I'm just tired that's all.

**Bass:** Okay man, wasn't judging you or anything! Just worried.

**Rig:** Don't worry buddy, I can handle myself all by myself.

This last sentence made Bass laughs loudly while they walk to the bar.

* * *

Esteban gets out from the toilet, wearing his waiter's apron and trying to reassure himself.

**Esteban:** You can do this buddy... All you have to do is just giving drinks to people...

He walks behind the counter, waiting for customers. Then, he notices two familiar figures who enter in the bar and are laughing loudly. Not knowing why, Esteban feels relieved as he sees the two men but mainly one of them who is not wearing his hoodie tonight.

**Bass:** HEY! Esteban! Bring us two beers please!

The happiness in the old man's face makes Esteban smiles.

**Esteban:** Sure I'll get you that!

Esteban quickly grabs the fresh bottles from the fridge and remembers one thing that his boss told him. He takes some money from his jean and puts it in the cash register before going to the men.

**Esteban:** Here you go, and don't think about paying them. It's a gift for my first day here.

**Bass:** Wohaaa! I already like you man! Don't you think he's awesome buddy?

Esteban can't help but smiles at Bass. The old man elbows at Rig who seems grumpy or uncomfortable.

**Rig:** Yeah... Maybe... Thanks.

The fighter quickly nods at Esteban who's frowning at him. After all, Esteban will find it hard to make some friends here. The waiter leaves the two men sighing at how rude the young one looked, he shakes his head thinking "what a jerk".

* * *

**?:** Hey! Where's my drink.

**Esteban:** Yea I'm coming sir.

**?:** I want it RIGHT. NOW!

**Esteban:** Sure, just a minute.

The young man looks at the white haired customer who seems to have drunk more than two bottles and who looks like totally wasted. Esteban, comes to the customer, he looks uncomfortable.

**Esteban:** I don't wanna be rude sir but, I think you drank enough. I don't want you to end badly.

**?:** Just gimme my drink you stupid boy!

The man stands up in front of Esteban and glares at him.

**Esteban:** I can't sir, rules are the rules here.

Suddenly the white haired man is ready to punch Esteban before someone taps on his shoulder.

**Rig:** Hey Brad Wong, I think you should fight against someone who's your level.

Brad Wong looks at Rig and smirks.

**Brad:** Sounds like fun.

**Esteban:** Wait what?

Esteban goes quickly to Rig and looks at him seriously.

**Esteban:** Nobody has to fight here. Orders from my boss.

Rig rolls his eyes and sighs before smirking.

**Rig:** Don't worry, it'll be a short story.

**Brad Wong:** Hey! You two are cute together and all but I'm waiting. Are you gonna save your princess or what?

Then, neither Rig and Bass didn't know what happened but saw Esteban walking to Brad Wong and punching him with his left hand. The white haired fighter, who fell, looks surprised but smiles at Esteban before leaving. As Esteban is still standing and breaths heavily, Bass puts his hands on the young man's shoulders.

**Bass:** Well done young boy!

Rig looks more intrigued as Esteban is still breathing heavily, like fighting the want to scream or... to cry?

**Bartender:** ESTEBAN?!

Everyone looks at the bartender.

**Bartender:** What have you done?!

Esteban knows he's in trouble as he sees the mad look on his boss' face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked it. Next chapter we'll have more interactions between Rig and Esteban. :)**


End file.
